The Princess and the Hunter
by Amai-Mitsukai
Summary: This takes place years after Kaname and Yuuki have children a boy Haruka after their father and a Girl Amai-Mitsukai meaning sweet angle Zero has been called in to protect Amai while her brother is away at school and her parents go away on business. Ami knows she is Haruka's by birth, but seeing Zero makes her question if her father has decide right for her.


Chapter 1

Vampire or Angle

Zero didn't know why he had agreed to go with Kaien to the Kuran house, maybe it was because it was a job as a hunter? Or maybe he wanted to see Yuuki after all these years. She and Kaname had two kids now a boy, Haruka, after his father, and a girl, Amai Mitsukai, (meaning sweet angle in Japanese... I HOPE!). Zero laughed at the name how could a blood sucking vampire be anything close to a sweet angle. Walking along he wondered how old exactly they were, it seems like the boy was almost an adult now and the girl only five years younger then that, so she would be a teenager, maybe? Then his mind wondered to what his job would be Kaien had not said exactly just that Kaname had requested his services and he agreed to pay well. He didn't understand why he had taken the job though. It wasn't the money, he was never told an amount. It wasn't to help Kaname, he hated him. Was it to see Yuuki? Is that what he was doing? He wanted to see her, even though she had become a vampire, a pure blood at that. Maybe it was to see that she was really ok and she hadn't been unhappy all these years.

"We're here" Kaiens' voice knocked Zero right out of his thoughts and back in to reality.

What the Hell is this!?" he almost yelled

"It's Yuuki and Kanames' house." Kaien answered casually.

"This is not a house this is a castle!" Zero yelled at him. Kaien just laughed at him and said

"Let's go" as he walked up to the door, and knocked. A tall butler answered the door in a black tuxedo

"May I help you sir," he asked in the high up society way

"Yes, Hello my name is Kaien Cross, I'm here to see my daughter, Yuuki Cro-" He cut off he didn't get to see Yuuki much anymore so he always forgot she got married to Kaname, even though he was there and gave her away.. "Yuuki Kuna" He quickly finished his correcting himself.

"Yes sir, the lord and lady have been expecting you." He then turned to let them in. "This way." he said as he led them down a long hall. In to a room dimly lit with candles, on large couch a young girl was lounging, surrounded by books and papers, in a pure white dress. Zero did wonder if this girl was an angle fallen from heaven, with her long brown locks covering her face he couldn't see if this was Yuuki or no. He didn't think so she looked too young, maybe years ago when he knew her when she was 15 and his Yuuki. The young girl looked up from her books, He brown eyes, her face, she was Yuuki. Wasn't she? She looked at the two men quickly then buried her face back in one of her books.

"Miss Amai Mitsukai, this is Kaien Cross, and..." The butler trailed off. "I'm terribly sorry sir." He spoke to Zero. Zero looked up from the girl hiding behind the book

"Zero Kiryuu," He said bluntly

"Yes." The butler answered. The girl looked timidly over her book. She knew she was supposed to talk but she was scared. The man, Zero, while unbelievably handsome. His eyes were cold and his demeanor said he didn't want to be here.

"I..." She tried to again taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for only a second

"I'll go find my parents, Th-" she breathed again Zero was staring right at her, she had taken how fully attractive he was.

"Thank-You, Sullen," she managed to get out before she quickly and gracefully got up and it looked like she floated out of the room.

"Please, take a seat, the lord and lady will be with you in a moment." Sullen said as he pointed to the chairs "May I get you some tea?" He then asked.

"Yes, thank-you," Kaien answered. Zero just nodded, He was taken in by Yuukis' daughter, he had underestimated her she was truly beautiful. He almost for a second forgot that she was a vampire. A moment later the young girl came back with her parents.

"Father," Yuuki said smiling she then gasped "Zero..." ever cell in her body wanted to run and hug him wanted to tell him how happy she was that he had come, after all this time she didn't and ever would hate him for his choice all those years ago.

"Yuuki!" Kaien said happily coming over to hug his little girl who wasn't so little anymore she had grown in to a beautiful woman, she looked just like her mother. They hugged. and then he shook Kanames hand

"Kaname it's so very nice to see you, and I trust you have been taking good care of my beloved Yuuki?" Kaien joked. Kaname smiled

"Of course," he answered moving slightly to the side. "And your beautiful granddaughter." he presented, Amai Mitsukai like a prize on a game show. Kaien gasped, and went to hug the young girl. She moved back a step.

"Amai Mitsukai, this is your grandfather." Kaname said to her

I'm sorry," Kaien said "I haven't seen you since you were just a baby and here I am trying to hug you a total stranger to you." he then held his hand out and she took it timidly. Kaien kissed it gently and the young girl blushed slightly

She was different than any other vampire Zero had ever seen she was fragile and scared, of a human. How the hell did she survive? He thought to himself. He had always thought of vampires a cold blooded murders, just beautiful young girls who couldn't even see her own shadow without being frightened..

"Yes," Kaien said "This is Zero, Your Uncle." He joked

"TO HELL I AM!" Zero yelled at Kaien. The girl went stepped behind her father when Zero yelled. She closed her eyes and cowered. Like a small child.

"Zero!" Yuuki yelled at him like she use to before she became a vampire. he voice then returned to normal "Please don't yell your scaring Amai." He face was angry with him. Zero stopped and tried to see the young girl that was now hiding behind Kaname. She did look terrified of him, but why? He wasn't even talking to her, and he was no were near as strong as she was. Sure he had the Bloody Rose if he needed it, but he knew there was no need here. Kaname and Yuuki had taken on the work of their parents before them in trying to promote peace between the vampires and humans. Zero hated the idea, but only because he believed it would never work. His eyes fell to the floor after seeing the young girl scared face; she really did look like her mother in all ways.

"I'm sorry," he said to the young vampire. Just like her mother he didn't wish to see her in pain or afraid but what made him feel this way. He didn't know her, was it because she looked like her mother, or was it because she just looked so breakable? Kaname stepped to the side to reveal the girl and she had a scarlet face. All he did was apologize and he had embarrassed her. What the hell, he though.

"Yes, well, besides your visit, Kaien. Kiryuu I have a job for you that requires all your skills as a vampire and a hunter," Kaname started as he Yuuki and Amai Mitsukai sat down. Kaname and Yuuki in to more large arm chairs and Amai Mitsukai was back on the large couch with her books, which she began to pick up and put in a pile.

"As you know," Kaname continued. "There is a ball coming up and I don't expect any trouble, but I will be very busy along with Yuuki and Haruka I'm afraid is away at school so he cannot accompany his sister, But then I am afraid that Yuuki and I have to go away for a couple of days and I know Kaien has to return back home we would have asked him to stay. That's were you come in I will pay you to stay here and protect our daughter form any harm. As you can see she is very quiet and timid. She is uneasy around strangers, but I know that you are right for this job Kiryuu." Kaname looked up he hadn't been looking at Zero's reaction he had been talking mostly for the benefit of filling in everyone not just Zero. Zero Finally spoke after a moment.

"What makes you think I'll actually take this job? I am a vampire hunter no a vampire babysitter." His voice was rough and blunt

Amai just eyed him; she had never heard anyone speak to her father like that. Did he know who her father was? Did he know that's not how she was supposed to address a pure blood? Maybe he didn't care. Maybe he was an mean evil man who couldn't be trusted. Then Amai thought about it, No, her father knew this man and he knew that he was trust worthy, or he never would have hired him to protect her. Her father was a wise man, she loved and trusted him what all her heart. This man was trust worthy, but why would he be so rude to her father. She then heard her mother's voice broke though her thoughts.

"Zero, I'm the one who suggested you to Kaname. I knew that you would protect Amai at any cost. You must believe that she has had no need to use her vampire powers in her whole life so basically she is defenseless if she is left alone and she is afraid of most things. Please." Her mother pleated with him. Zero didn't say anything more. Her father seemed pleased with Zero's silence.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kaname said. Then the butler came back with tea for everyone. He passed it out quietly and then left.

"Amai," Her mother said "Are you ok with this?" The young girl just eyed the handsome man that said only feet from her. Was she ok with this man protecting her, she looked at him and instantly forgave him for his harsh words and was ok with him staying with her alone in this house. Amai knew that she belonged to her brother and he loved him very much so. She knew that as the pure blood princess that upon her 18 birthday she and her brother would marry and eventually continue on the line of Kurans' and pure blood, and nothing had stopped her form believing that, but this man was something like out of a love story. He was tall and handsome and made her want to question her father and mother's judgment, if they had chosen the right path as Haruka wife. She remembered her mother had asked her something and she quickly jumped to answer her

"Ye- Yes mother." she said still eyeing the man beautiful man.

"Well then it's settled" Kaname said as he smiled at his beloved daughter.

Amai was too lost in her thoughts to care what her father was saying anymore. The man Zero was just to interesting for her. Something like she had never seen before in her life, a vampire that didn't respect pure bloods, but would take employment form them, it was just so weird. The man then got up and walked out, he didn't say a word to anyone just left. The adults continued to talk, and Amai gathered her books and quietly excused herself. As she walked out of the family room, she couldn't imagine what made her want to get up all of a sudden and walk out is it because Zero had left? Where did he go, she did start to wonder, he just got up and walked out no words nothing, she peered out the window, there he was hunched over in a slump. From the window it looked like he was in pain. She dropped her books and rushed out to see what was wrong with him. If he was hurt she couldn't help him, if he was being attacked she wouldn't know what to do, but something made her run to his aid even though she couldn't help him she wanted to, try at least. The man hunched over in a coughing fit, looked so weak, so venerable, and so sad. She knelt beside him and spoke to him for the first time.

"Please, sir. Is there anything I can do to help you? Her voice so soft and timid a voice of an angle, Zero could hardly believe his ears. The beautiful vision in white was now close to him, asking if she could help him. He didn't know what to do or say. The first words that came out though weren't right though.

"No, get away from me!" His voice load and rough. She didn't know what to do or say she was frozen in fear they man was in pain and wanted no help, she didn't eve care at the way he spoke to her a pure blood princess, she was more hurt that he didn't want her help. Not that she really knew how to help this man she had never seen a vampire act this way. Zero spoke again this time.

"No thank you, princess," His voice much calmer, but still a little shaky and broken. He addressed her as a Princess the way a common vampire should address her. His soft violet eyes shined in the moon light as he looked at her. She didn't know what to do, as he went in to another fit. She just sat near him not knowing whether to move or not.

"Please," he said again his voice calm and strained "Go back inside, there is no need for you to worry." As he said this he reached in to his jacket pocket and got out a tin. Amai recognized the tin, it's what blood tablets came in, and sure enough there were some in there. She watched Zero take one and then cough and it came back out. She then understood that he was once a human and he needed those to survive.

"Those won't help you," she said as he gathered her hair in her hand, "You have built up an immunity to them." Her voice floated through the night air and kissed at Zeros ears. The voice of an angel he thought, he then looked up to see her hair pulled out of the way exposing her neck she lean toward him. He didn't know what to he didn't want to but she smelt so good so close to him and his primal urges took over. He sunk his fangs deep in to her neck and he felt her tense just for a second and then she relaxed again. This wasn't her first feeding someone else had fed on her sweet tasting blood before; Zero couldn't help but keep drinking long past his thirst fill. The blood was so sweet tasting like pure honey, he then regained his senses and let go of the girl. He just looked at her as she moved her hair again over the fresh wound.

"Why, did you do that?" He asked her. She just looked at him not sure how to answer his question,

"You were in pain." She spoke quietly, "I have never seen a level "E" fit, but I'm guessing what's what that was." She kept her eyes to the ground and did not look at Zero.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken so much," Zeros voice was the quiet one now, he as almost whispering. Amai looked up and caught his gaze now.

"No, don't worry about it; I'm glad that you found it enjoyable." She flushed scarlet and smiled at him. She noticed that his face stull had her blood on it; she reached in to the sleeve of her long flowing white dress and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Do you mind?" she asked as she held it up. Zero said nothing and just bent his head toward her. She gently placed a hand on the side of his face and wiped the blood away. Her hands were soft like silk and warm. They were only on his face a moment but when they were gone he longed to pull them back just to touch them again, but he didn't he knew better though. Then he stood and said

"Well I guess we should be heading back in," His voice was still low and soft, he looked at the girl kneeling on the ground and offered his hand to help her up. She took it daintily and he helped her to her feet. They walked back in to the large house.


End file.
